1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus, a method, and a program for recording an image and, in particular, to a method, and a program for recording an image suitable for managing images captured by, for example, a video camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Existing video cameras employ a tape storage medium and successively record captured images on the tape storage medium. Accordingly, a user stores the images on a tape medium. To view the images stored on the tape storage medium, the user needs to search for a desired image by playing back the images in the order in which they were captured.
In recent years, video cameras that record images on, for example, a storage medium that allows random access (such as a hard disk) have been introduced into market. In addition, to manage images recorded in such video cameras, a technology is proposed in which the images are divided into small groups based on a minimum unit of data required for accessing the data (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-270347).
According to such a management method, the maintenance of images stored on the tape storage medium is not needed, and therefore, the search for desired scene in the images by playing back the images in the tape storage medium in the order in which they were captured is not needed.